Phantom Seekers
by Theyarenotonlybooks
Summary: When the phantoms came to the earth they destroyed almost everyone and everything in their path. However some survived and split into their own survival groups. They called themselves the 'Phantom Seekers' and were determined to save their world. Join Jace and Clary in the race for survival. Zombie AU. The complete summary is inside.
1. Prologue

**AN: I hope you like this story. It is a zombie story and will contain some romance as side plots. This is my first Mortal Instruments fan fiction so I hope you like it. This first chapter (the prologue) will be in third person but all the other chapters will be in first person.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or any references which may be used in the story.**

 **Summary**

 **When the phantoms came to the earth they destroyed almost everyone and everything in their path. However some survived and split into their own survival groups. They called themselves the 'Phantom Seekers' and were determined to save their world. Jace and Clary were the leaders of these groups and the only thing they hated more than each other were the phantoms themselves. So what happens when they are forced to combine forces to find a cure and stop what would be the extinction of the human race? Will they still hate each other at the start of their new lives or would other feelings have evolved amidst all the madness?**

* * *

 **PHANTOM SEEKERS**

 **PROLOGUE**

They called it the end; the end of all life, the end of civilisation, the end of the world, the day when the phantoms came out to play. But they could not have been more wrong, it was also the day when two people came into their own and started to fight back. They called themselves the 'Phantom Seekers' and could not have been more different. One was a feisty redhead who sought revenge on what they had done to her world and the other a blonde haired man who just wanted his freedom as a teenager back. However there was one thing they had in common; their hatred for the phantoms.

The girl, Clary, had heard of the boy and immediately started to dislike him. He had started his own group of survivors who just had to copy and try to beat hers in everything; whether it was raiding or just finding a place to stay.

Jace had also heard of Clary and like her, immediately started to dislike her. He hated that her group was mostly always better than his at everything they did. It was why he made it his mission; apart from cure the phantoms, to beat her group whenever he could.

The cure would be impossible to discover on their own, and Jace and Clary both knew it was the key to their continued existence. Food was running short and the phantoms kept discovering their hideouts only days after they found it. The only option was the one they dreaded the most, to team up and create a new army; one which would be impossible to destroy, one which would ensure the survival of the human race.

It may have been the end but some consider it the beginning; the beginning of a new life, a brand new chance for everyone, even those who may have done wrong in the past.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you liked the prologue. I promise that the other chapters will be longer than this one but this was an introduction so there wasn't really much that I could write. Did you love it? Hate it? Have any questions? Please review; it helps me know where I need to improve and if this story is any good. I will also try to respond to every review that I can.**

 **Quote of the day:**

" **Nothing is permanent in this wicked world, not even our troubles"- Charlie Chaplin**

 **X**


	2. Introductions

**AN: Thank you for taking a chance and reading this story. There will be more action in the later chapters when Jace and Clary meet.**

 **Flashbacks are in italics.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or any references which may be used in the story.**

 **Summary**

 **When the phantoms came to the earth they destroyed almost everyone and everything in their path. However some survived and split into their own survival groups. They called themselves the 'Phantom Seekers' and were determined to save their world. Jace and Clary were the leaders of these groups and the only thing they hated more than each other were the phantoms themselves. So what happens when they are forced to combine forces to find a cure and stop what would be the extinction of the human race? Will they still hate each other at the start of their new lives or would other feelings have evolved amidst all the madness?**

* * *

 **PHANTOM SEEKERS**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **CLARY POV**

We were running. My steel-capped boots thudded along the ground with each step we made. My bow was in my hand with an arrow ready to fire, whilst my dagger sat tightly against my jeans. I heard the screech I had become too familiar with and shot. It hit the creature where its heart used to be. I didn't have time to think about the person who they used to be before more appeared. Izzy, my best friend and second in command, flicked her wrist and her whip shot out and caused them all to fall to the ground. With a short nod to each other we continued to move forwards with the rest of our group following in pursuit.

Our destination, the garage, was finally in sight and I felt a small sigh of relief leave my body. It wasn't the first time we had done this but every time I always wondered if we would actually make it. Jordan and Maia were the first to reach the garage and immediately started searching it for food. We were in luck. The others hadn't found this one yet. Tin after tin of dried food was loaded into our bags along with bottles of water, dry food, meat and other essential items. "Let's move out guys" I shouted. Everyone quickly packed what they had up and we set off on the road again.

Our temporary shelter this week was an old hotel. It had been abandoned when the outbreak started but was still furnished like none of this had ever happened. That's one of the reasons why I liked it so much; it reminded me of the old world. Jordan and Maia thought that it was wrong to think of how the world used to be. Whenever Izzy and I brought it up in conversation they would always tell us that "talking about how things used to be isn't going to bring it back or make things better" so we should just try to forget it. However we couldn't 'just forget'. The Phantoms had taken things from us. Important things. Things we intended to get back.

I still remember the day when the outbreak first became a problem. It was supposed to be one of the best days of my life but instead it turned out to be one of the worst; my eighteenth birthday.

" _Surprise! Happy Birthday Clary" everyone shouted. All my closest friends and family were here, including my brother who I had not seen since he went off to university a year ago. Jon ran up to me and span me round in a circle before placing me on the ground again. "So Clare-bear, how does it feel to officially be an adult?" he asked. I looked at his face and then at all the people around me and replied, "It feels pretty great so far." "I'm glad you feel that way sis because it only goes downhill form here" he told me. "Jonathan," my mother scolded at him, "be nice to your sister on her birthday. Adulthood is great." She then hugged me whilst saying, "You're exactly the woman who I always thought you would be." I was about to reply when suddenly everyone started screaming. Panicked, I turned around to find weird creatures trying to break into my house and people running around trying to stop them. "Mum what are they? What do we do?" I asked. She turned me so that I looked her dead in the eyes and replied, "I need you to grab your brother and friends and run Clary. Run." I wanted to ask if she was coming with us but by the time I could she had already disappeared. I grabbed Jonathan and Izzy and we started to make our way out the backdoor. Max, Izzy's brother, was sat in the corner crying because of everything that was going on. Izzy gave me look and I knew that we would have to take a detour to get him on our way to the exit. We pushed past all of the screaming people and finally reached Max. Izzy crouched down and started to talk to him to get him to move but he was too scared. The windows at the front smashed and panic once again entered my body as the creatures climbed into my house. I turned back to Izzy and saw that she was getting nowhere with Max so I picked him up and turned to go again. "We need to go" I shouted to Izzy and Jon. They both nodded and so we once again began moving to the backdoor._

 _Jon swung it open and the bright light blinded us for a second as we escaped the house. We all started running into the forest that was behind my house. I had passed Max to Jon and he was now on Jon's back bouncing at every step that was made. We didn't look back until we were far from my house and that was when I broke down. I was weeping for all the lives that would be lost that day, for all the lives that would be lost in the future and for the life that I had just given up by running away._

Inside the hotel my group were waiting for our return and as always we had a little celebration over the fact that none were lost. That's what was important now. Barely anyone knew what day it was so no one really had a birthday. Other things had taken priority. Things we had all taken for granted until that dreadful day one year ago.

Being leader had its priorities and one of them was having my own room. It was my only place to think and only Isabelle and Max were allowed in without permission. It was where I was now thinking over the events that had happened today. The raid had been successful and now if we rationed the food it could last all of us a month. However that wasn't what bothered me. What bothered me was the way that the Phantoms acted. They don't usually target us like that and I wanted to know why. Why had they decided to change after doing things the same for so long? What did they have planned? What did this mean for us?

Izzy came into my room and interrupted my thought process, which I was fine with because if I over thought this I would probably go crazy trying to work out what they were planning. "Are you alright Clary?" she asked. "I'm good, just thinking over today" I replied. We spent the next hour till curfew talking about normal stuff that made me imagine that we were back in bedroom and that the outbreak had never happened.

She went back to the room she shared with Max and I went back to tell everyone to go to bed and make sure that everyone who was supposed to be, was on their night shift. Having a curfew and night shift are things that I didn't think would be that important in the first few days. However they are some of the most important rules that we have. A curfew makes sure that everyone is safe in their rooms and you know where to find them all if anything was to happen (which it has in the past). Night shift ensures that there is someone watching out for the Phantoms if they were to suddenly attack.

Once everyone was either in their rooms or stations I made my way back to my room to get some 'sleep'. I rarely sleep though. I spend most of my night looking for a cure. When I returned to my room I pulled out the documents, which contained all my notes, and spread them across my bed. Pages and pages of different theories, tested and not tested, were around me. One of my most likely theories was using what was inside the Phantoms and combining it with a drug like penicillin and then injecting it into their hearts. However it was almost impossible to get close enough to a Phantom without being killed. We were also running out of penicillin and one of the only supplies left was the one that I kept with me at all times in case I ever got to try out the cure. If anyone got seriously ill I would however, give them the medicine to get better and try to look for a better idea.

My group was like my family. I would do anything for them and I hope that they would do anything for me. I remember when there were only four of us, life was a lot tougher especially since someone had to be with Max at all times; now that he is nine it is safe for us to leave him with the responsible people in the group. Having a large group does have its drawbacks though. The main problem with a large group is food. There is a lot less food for everyone and I can see that it is making some people ill. The rations that they get will have to decrease because we are running out of food and this will only make more people ill and those who were already ill even worse.

My head hit the bed as my eyes started closing and the paper beneath me started to crumple. I could feel myself start to fall asleep and I knew it was only a matter of time before I lost consciousness and the nightmares began. They haunted me day and night and were the main cause for me staying up late to work on a cure. But they were also what kept me going because what I saw in the nightmares and what flashed in front of my eyes throughout the day reminded me of what I had lost and that kept me going because I knew that if I tried, I could stop the nightmares, I knew that I could retrieve what I had lost.

* * *

 **AN: I hoped you enjoyed the first official chapter of Phantom seekers. It is defiantly longer than the prologue. Please review so that I know where to improve or if you like the story.**

 **Quote of the day:**

" **Wildness reminds us what it means to be human, what we are connected to rather than what we separate from"- Terry Tempest Williams**

 **X**


	3. On the move again

**AN: Thank you for reading this story. Again I promise there will be more action later on in the story.**

 **Flashbacks are in italics.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or any references which may be used in the story.**

 **Summary**

 **When the phantoms came to the earth they destroyed almost everyone and everything in their path. However some survived and split into their own survival groups. They called themselves the 'Phantom Seekers' and were determined to save their world. Jace and Clary were the leaders of these groups and the only thing they hated more than each other were the phantoms themselves. So what happens when they are forced to combine forces to find a cure and stop what would be the extinction of the human race? Will they still hate each other at the start of their new lives or would other feelings have evolved amidst all the madness?**

* * *

 **PHANTOM SEEKERS**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **CLARY POV**

The sound of the horn screeched throughout the hotel. I didn't have much time to think before Izzy ran into my room screaming, "They've found us again Clary. It's time to move!" I got out of bed and made sure that I grabbed all my things because I knew that we would not be coming here again. Izzy, Jordan, Maia and I ran round the hotel making sure that we got everyone before we all grouped together to get ready to leave. In the distance you could see the phantoms approaching; it wouldn't be long before they reached us.

"I assume we all know what to do by now." I asked. Everyone nodded their heads so at the movement of my hand we started running. This was beginning to become routine for us. We had to move to a different place almost every week. It was upsetting to see the children's faces grow scared once they realise that they are no longer safe where they are; although they are getting used to it.

That's something which scares me; this becoming normal. I hate the fact that people no longer become that scared when we have to move because they are just used to it by now. I wanted people to still remember the old world when you didn't have to be sacred everywhere you went, where you were free to do what you liked as a child; and I was scared that that way of life was being forgotten. I still remember the first time Izzy, Jonathan, Max and I had to move suddenly during the night.

" _Clary, Clary, Clary!" someone shouted at me. They shook me too until I finally opened my eyes as saw the same emerald green staring back at me. "Jon. What do you want? I was sleeping!" I asked. His face looked panicked and before he even spoke I knew that it was going to be something serious. "They're coming Clary! They're coming for us and if we don't move now then we will die, so I suggest that you get up and start packing in time for us to make a quick escape. You have two minutes." He replied. I waited a couple seconds after he had started walking away before I started moving to pack my things. I didn't have much because after our quick escape the other day I only had the clothes which I was wearing and anything we had found on the way; which was not much._

 _Less than two minutes later we started running and it was then when I could see the creatures coming. They travelled in a group and I couldn't help but feel a pain inside of me when I remembered that they used to be people once. They probably still had people alive who cared about them and worried day and night when they realised that they would never come home again._

 _Max almost collapsed to the ground as we were running at a fast pace and once again he had to be carried by Jon. His short ragged breaths drew attention to us and suddenly the creatures lurched forwards with a greater speed. The pace once again quickened and I let out a small sigh of relief when I saw a building appear in front of us. "In there" Isabelle shouted. We all nodded and headed towards the wooden door of a building which probably stood tall and proud only a couple of days ago._

 _Once inside Jon slammed the door shut and we all found objects which we used to barricade the door. The walls creaked in protest as I leaned against them to catch my breath. I couldn't help but think that I could have lost my life today and probably would have without the quick thinking of my brother. With a short and grateful nod in his direction I got up and started to scout the building hoping that we wouldn't have to move anytime soon._

We did. Later that week we had to move again and I felt a sense of déjà vu as we started to run away from the place we had taken refuge for week in. My chunky steel-capped boots clicked as we ran and apart from that all you could hear were peoples small breathes and the faint sound of moaning in the distance. My dagger, though securely strapped, felt loose ad cold against the inside of my thigh. I would have to ignore it though if I wanted to continue at the pace we were.

Izzy was to the left of me and Max hung to her back like it was a life or death situation, which it probably was. Her whip was curled round her wrist and a sword hung from her belt. Like mine, her hair flew wildly in the wind and would temporary blind her at times. As if she sensed me looking, she turned her head in my direction and gave me a small smile.

Our new destination was a school in the next town. It was larger than the hotel so I thought that people would be happier as they would have their own rooms. The only problem was that it was where Izzy and I had grown up. Somehow we had managed to do a circle instead of travelling as far away as we could like we had planned. It would bring back too many painful memories and I knew that there would be many sleepless nights in the future.

I could see the familiar old, rusty sign that signalled our arrival in our town. It wasn't a very big town but it was bigger than most round this area. The sign, which read 'Welcome to Idris', had been spray painted over and was on its last legs. In fact I was surprised to see it still standing and still legible. The town didn't look that different and I felt my heart strings pull as we ran past the road that led down to my house form the old world. Izzy looked at me compassionately whilst everyone else just continued running not wondering why their leader was slowing down.

Knowing that I couldn't stop, I continued until we reached the high school that I used to go to. 'Idris High School' as it was cleverly named was the largest high school in the area and so I knew that it would make a good place for a base. Some letters had fallen off the front of the building and so it now read 'Idris ghool' which sounded weirdly appropriate.

A bright light flashed in one of the windows and I knew that we weren't alone. Maybe they were even humans who could join our group and be safe whilst helping us to end this plague? I told Izzy what I saw and even though she didn't see it she agreed that we should be cautious whilst entering the building.

The metal doors loomed in front of me as I climbed the steps to our home for the foreseeable future. The first time I walked in here I had been so young. It was amazing to think how much I had changed since then; especially since the outbreak.

 _My alarm went off waking me from my slumber. "Clary," my mother shouted, "It's time to wake up for school!" I sat up with a start. Today was my first day of high school. I knew that it could go of two ways; either I really enjoy it or I don't. The clothes that I wore today were the best comfortable clothes that I owned. My paint splattered jeans hung snugly on my legs and my geek t-shirt, which read 'Never trust an atom, they make up everything ', loosely clung to my shoulders. My favourite pair of converse was black, worn and it would be very rare to see me without them._

 _Downstairs I was getting my breakfast when Jon came down the stairs. It was clear that he had only just gotten up from the way he looked. "Good morning Clare-bear" he said. "Good morning Jon. Don't forget that you're driving me to school today" I replied. He nodded and went to grab his breakfast._

 _Once Jon parked his car and we got out, he was immediately surrounded by girls. They all gave me jealous looks as I walked away and headed towards the door. It loomed in front of me and I felt something inside me as I pushed open the cold, metal door and stepped into the next four years of my life._

I sensed the same feeling inside me now as I opened the door and stepped inside. All the lights were off and so the only light was coming from the windows on the front side of the building. I warned my group to be cautious as we moved through the school. Thousands of memories threatened to come into my mind but I forced them away and tried to only focus on what was important now.

Suddenly and arrow flew passed my head and landed in the wall in front of me. I whipped my head around and was not happy about who I saw there.

"Well, well Red. Fancy seeing you here" he said as his golden eyes poured into mine.

* * *

 **AN: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry that it took so long to upload.**

 **I couldn't remember off the top of my head how many years you spend at high school so I just came up with a reasonable amount of time.**

 **Please review so that I know where to improve or if you like the story.**

 **Quote of the day:**

" **You can't connect the dots by looking forwards; you can only connect them looking backwards. So you have to trust that the dots will somehow connect in your future"-Steve Jobs**

 **X**


	4. A new perspective

**AN: Thank you for the reviews that I got for my story. This chapter is a bit different in the sense that we follow a different character instead of Clary.**

 **Flashbacks are in italics.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or any references which may be used in the story.**

 **Summary**

 **When the phantoms came to the earth they destroyed almost everyone and everything in their path. However some survived and split into their own survival groups. They called themselves the 'Phantom Seekers' and were determined to save their world. Jace and Clary were the leaders of these groups and the only thing they hated more than each other were the phantoms themselves. So what happens when they are forced to combine forces to find a cure and stop what would be the extinction of the human race? Will they still hate each other at the start of their new lives or would other feelings have evolved amidst all the madness?**

* * *

 **PHANTOM SEEKERS**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **JACE POV**

The knife gracefully flew out of my hands and sliced through the air before landing in the middle of the wooden target. Pieces of wood splintered off and flew around the room when the impact was made. A loud thud echoed around the room before a round of applause joined it. I spun round ready to attack only to see my best friend Alec. His bright blue eyes glistened with amusement at my reaction. It wasn't my fault the outbreak had put me more on edge.

"Well done Jace," he said, "I see you are still as good as usual." "Well," I replied, "Someone's got to keep you safe." Alec chuckled in response. I knew perfectly well that he could handle himself just fine, probably better than me, but he was my best friend and the only thing left from my former life so I felt that it was my job to protect him.

The outbreak had taken everything from us; for Alec his brother and sister and for me my life, my future. However it had given something in return, it had given me the chance to start again and do it better. So that's what I was doing, living a better life. Leading a group of survivors had definitely given me a good start at that but I knew I could do more and this was why I spent my evenings trying to design a cure.

The day the outbreak had started Alec and I were at his house filing in college applications whilst his brother and sister were at his sister's best friend's birthday party. It was supposed to be the start of the rest of our lives but I the phantoms had taken it from me and I was determined to get it back.

 _The door slammed behind them as Izzy and Max left. It rattled throughout the whole house and it wasn't long before I heard Alec's footsteps pounding up the stairs back to his room. "Yo man. What happened?" I asked. "I told Izzy she needed to be careful and she had a go at more for being too protective and for not trusting her" he replied._

 _If we knew then what was about to happen then I think that Alec would have immediately gone over to apologise because what happened next neither of us were prepared for and it left a whole in our friendship where Izzy used to be._

 _A loud bang hit the front door and startled me. It didn't sound like Izzy and there were mysterious groans coming from whoever was trying to get in. Alec and I both looked at each other and then made our way to the big bay window so that we could see what was going on. A large mass slowly moved in front of the window and we both recoiled in surprise. The way it moved was very different to how you would expect. You would expect it to be fast moving and travel with a little grace but no, this body moved like it couldn't hold up the weight of itself. All of its limbs dragged behind it and it moved in a way that wasn't human. In the view behind the creature you could see that they had surrounded our town and the majority surrounded this one house in the middle._

 _A small gasp sounded beside me. Alec's eyes were almost filled with tears and a shaky hand was pointing in that direction. He was repeating something over and over again. For the first couple of times I thought he was just mumbling nonsense but it wasn't until the groaning stopped and silence echoed the house until I heard what he was saying. "Izzy and Max are in there. Izzy and Max are in there."_

That was the last time that we saw his sister and brother but we didn't give up hope. Their bodies were not found at the house so we prayed that they had made it out and were safe. I know that he regrets fighting with his sister on that day and in a way that regret had spread to me. I regretted not waving at that person, not saying hello to that person, not giving my parents a proper goodbye before leaving to Alec's house.

"Jace. Jace," Alec said pulling me out of my own thoughts, "we have to go. Its meeting time remember. They're expecting their fearless leader to be there." I smiled at him, picked up my knives from where they still lay dead centre in the target and headed off towards the room where all meetings took place.

The meeting contained a whole number of important items. It was also where all major discussions took place between the 'council' and I. The council consisted of me, Alec, Magnus (Alec's boyfriend), Simon and Luke. It was our job to make important decisions regarding the group's safety and the way in which we would move forwards.

Today we were discussing the phantom build up in the area. A large group of them had joined together and were causing havoc for us and any random passers through. "We need to get rid of them," Luke said as I walked into the room, "Sooner or later they will attack us and we can't just sit here waiting for it to happen." I pulled my chair up to the table that they were discussing around, lent back and just listened to what they had to say. "Yes we do need to do something but we don't have the numbers. I fear that we may give more than we get if we went on this mission. It's suicide!" Simon argued back. "Well then what do you propose we do? We can't just leave the nest there and watch it get bigger" Luke asked. "I suggest that we all try and think of something and if nothing comes up by the end of the week then we make a mission plan to get rid of them" I intervened. Everyone's heads snapped round to face me with a hint of surprise that I had added my point of view. Alec however, had a smirk on his face as everyone began to agree with my idea.

The sound of a bell echoed around our base and signalled the end to yet another day. Chairs scrapped against the floor as everyone stood up and then headed their separate ways. My room was definitely the most private one in the school where we took refuge. Only Alec was allowed in but only at certain times and only during the night for emergencies.

Night was the time when I worked the hardest. My lab was almost always running my latest idea for a cure and pictures of my closest friends of family littered the floors. Currently Izzy and Max were the ones who haunted my thoughts the most. Everywhere I looked I saw them and there was nothing that I could do to get rid of them. They were the closest people I had to a real family and it had cut my really badly when we couldn't find them.

My microscope light flickered on as I switched the button which powered it up. The phantom blood which I had collected was slid underneath and ready to be examined. It wasn't the best source of blood, it came from the jacket of someone who had fought against one and had taken something back in return, but it was the best thing I had so I wasn't about to complain.

The microscope lens slowly focused on the slide and the phantoms deepest secrets were being brought to life right in front of my eyes. What I saw shocked me. Their blood was nothing like I had previously imagined. There was so much else that we didn't know about them and the answers that the blood gave me would be the key to most of them.

It was past midnight before I finally stopped my research and hopped into my bed. This new information might help us against the nest that was growing and we might finally be able to get rid of them for good. With these thoughts in mind, my eyes became firmly shut and my head sunk further into my pillows as I fell into a state of slumber.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry that it took so long for me to upload. I had my science GCSE (I know that's an excuse most people give but it's true) and I suddenly became really busy. I should be able to update more frequently in a couple of weeks' time when my GCSE's and Mocks are over.**

 **The next chapter will be when Jace meets Clary and we catch up to present time.**

 **Please review so that I know where to improve or if you like the story.**

 **Quote of day:**

" **There are two ways of spreading light: to be the candle or the mirror that reflects it"-Edith Wharton**

 **X**


	5. We meet again

**AN: This chapter brings us back to the time that they met and so the next one will be back in present time. Sorry it took so long to update.**

 **Flashbacks are in italics.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or any references which may be used in the story.**

 **Summary**

 **When the phantoms came to the earth they destroyed almost everyone and everything in their path. However some survived and split into their own survival groups. They called themselves the 'Phantom Seekers' and were determined to save their world. Jace and Clary were the leaders of these groups and the only thing they hated more than each other were the phantoms themselves. So what happens when they are forced to combine forces to find a cure and stop what would be the extinction of the human race? Will they still hate each other at the start of their new lives or would other feelings have evolved amidst all the madness?**

* * *

 **PHANTOM SEEKERS**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **JACE POV**

The feeling of something hitting my head woke me up the next morning. I leaped up and started randomly swinging my knife before I heard laughter and realised that it was Alec who had woken me up. "Not cool man," I stated, "I thought that you were one of them!" He shook his head and replied, "Sorry but this was the only way that I could get you to wake up."

Alec then proceeded to take me into what used to be the school gym. Everyone in our group was seated there and I had to give a speech to them as a 'fearless' leader. It was nice that the little children had someone to look up to when they were older but in all honesty I thought that anyone of the people seated before me could have taken my job and most likely have done a better job.

"Hello everyone," I started, "I'm here looking at all your faces and I know that we faced some tough losses lately, but all I see are brave warriors who can face everything. The phantoms have taken so much from us that I think it's time we took something from them. I'm not going to lie and say that it won't be dangerous but it will be necessary in ensuring our continued survival. Do I think that we can do it? Yes of course I do. Do I think that we need more numbers? Yes. Do I think that there will be some losses? Yes. The brave men and women in division A are willing to put their life on the line to save everyone so on this day, which may be their last, I want you to treat them as you usually do and just make it a very positive day. Thank you and stay positive; we will get through this together!" After I finished my speech a round of applause filled my ears. I got off the stage thinking that they should all be receiving that applause, not just me.

"Well done Jace. That brought up our morale; something we have been lacking in for a while now" Simon said. "Yeah well I just told them what we all needed to hear but in all honesty I think that we will not succeed if we do not get the numbers," I replied, "I'm going to go train now."

When I reached the training room I put on my gear and got to work. My feat graciously flew across the room as I ran back and forth and my hand that held my sword sliced through the air as if I was cutting though a phantom. I leaped up onto the beams and started aimlessly walking along them. It was up here where I came to think; nobody else could get up without a harness so it was a perfect place to think privately.

I wanted to believe that our people would all return safely but it was going to be a tough job and the last group we sent never returned so I wasn't hopeful. I wasn't sure exactly what day it was but I knew that my birthday was coming up soon. It's funny to think how this time last year I would have told you that I wanted a car, money, a girlfriend, but now I find myself wanting something much more important that I had hoped would never come onto my mind as a birthday wish; my survival.

* * *

The sound of the glass slide that hit the floor pierced the air like a pin in a balloon. The glass slide from my microspore had hit the floor with a loud crash that would wake anyone up who was close to me. It wasn't the first time that this has happened; every time my proposed cure didn't work the glass usually ended up broken and in pieces on the floor. By now Alec has stopped coming in when he hears the glass hit the floor, he just listens in case I am in real danger. I remember when it first happened and how panicked he had looked.

 _It was my first attempt at making a cure and things were awful. Nothing I tried worked and I could feel myself growing with anger each time something went wrong. I took once last look inside the microscopic lens and I felt myself explode. Rage overtook my actions and I flung the glass across the other side of the room where it hit the wall and shattered into a million pieces. I flinched at the loudness of the noise and that was when I heard the footsteps. They pounded towards my room and the person who they belonged to was shouting my name over and over. They swung my door open, which hit the wall with a bang louder than the first, and started aiming a crossbow as if they were expecting me to be in some kind of danger. "Alec," I shouted, "I'm okay. Please lower the crossbow." He suddenly whipped his head towards me and sheepishly smiled when he realised that he was aiming directly at my face. "What happened Jace!? I heard a loud crash and I thought they got to you!" he asked. "I was trying to come up with a cure and I got angry so I threw it across the room. You need to relax man." I replied. "Relax…Relax. Jace I thought they got to you. I've already lost Isabelle and Max, I can't lose you too!" he shouted. Immediately I felt bad. Here I was telling him to not worry as much and he was just trying to do what he couldn't for his brother and sister. "I'm sorry Alec," I apologised, "I understand how worried it must have made you feel and from now on I'll tell you when I plan on doing research so that you know." He nodded in response and started walking out the door. "Night Jace" he said. "Night" I replied._

I did keep to my word and tell him when I was going to be researching. Now that it has turned into every night he has relaxed a little but I still tell him the same every night, 'Alec, I'm going to be researching again tonight. Do not come rushing in but just keep an ear out okay'.

* * *

Like always, Alec had left a dustpan and brush outside my door for me to clean up the glass with. It was kind of an unspoken agreement between us now. When we built this place one of the first things we did was add a garden area so we could grow our own (uncontaminated) food. It has worked out great and now everyone gets a decent sized meal for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Raphael, the head chef, was brilliant and somehow managed to come up with something different each day with the limited variety of food we have. For example today was an omelette salad and as usual it tasted delicious and maybe even better than the food we could have gotten before the phantoms.

"So Jace, how did it go last night?" Alec asked as I sat down. "I think you heard Alec" I replied. He was about to say something back when suddenly the alarm pierced through the air. We quickly glanced at each other and then both ran in opposite directions to get our weapons.

When we got to the main entrance of the building I couldn't believe who was standing there. As if by some miracle the world had placed the girl I used to have a crush on in front of me. She also seemed to have a large group which I was impressed by. I definitely hadn't expected this when I woke up. Alec came up behind me and sent a warning shot in her direction. She expertly turned towards us and I heard her gasp. I held a hand up to stop Alec from shooting and started to walk towards her. When I was close enough that she had to look up at my face to see me, I said, "Well, well Red. Fancy seeing you here." She looked directly up at my and in that moment of emerald meeting gold I think my crush on her reappeared.

* * *

 **AN: Once again I am so so sorry it took me this long to give you guys the next chapter. I know that I shouldn't really give any excuses but I finished my exams, and then it was the end of school, and then I went on holiday so I didn't really have time.**

 **I also want to say that I don't know if you could tell but I won't be able to update frequently. I'm doing all my GCSE's next year so I'll be revising lots but hopefully I will be able to have another chapter or two up before September.**

 **Please review so that I know where to improve or if you like the story. I love hearing from you guys so please do. I'll even let you guys ask questions about me if you wish.**

 **Quote of the day:**

" **Change your thoughts and you change** _ **your**_ **world"-** **Norman Vincent Peale**

 **X**


	6. Reliving Memories

**AN: Remember that now it is back in present time. I know I said I may have a couple chapters up by September but I didn't have time over the summer so I'm sorry that there haven't been more updates before this one.**

 **Flashbacks are in italics.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or any references which may be used in the story.**

 **Summary**

 **When the phantoms came to the earth they destroyed almost everyone and everything in their path. However, some survived and split into their own survival groups. They called themselves the 'Phantom Seekers' and were determined to save their world. Jace and Clary were the leaders of these groups and the only thing they hated more than each other were the phantoms themselves. So what happens when they are forced to combine forces to find a cure and stop what would be the extinction of the human race? Will they still hate each other at the start of their new lives or would other feelings have evolved amidst all the madness?**

* * *

 **PHANTOM SEEKERS**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 **CLARY POV**

I wanted to stop staring at him but I couldn't. He used to be the most popular guy in school and it was no surprise to find him thriving here. I was about to say something when I saw someone move slightly behind him. They flicked their hair out of their eyes and I let out a gasp; I couldn't believe who it was. Behind Jace was a man who we presumed to be dead; behind him was Alec, Izzy and Max's brother. Before I could do anything Izzy and Max both surged forwards into his arms. Alec's bright blue eyes widened in surprise before joining in on the family reunion.

"You know he never thought he would find them" said a voice behind me. I whirled around to see that the voice was Jace. "I know," I replied, "I never thought we'd find you either." A piece of hair fell in front of my eyes and as I was about to move it away Jace gently did it for me and tucked it behind my ear. As if he only just realised what he was doing, he coughed blushed and then addressed both groups, "We shall discuss everything in a couple of minutes if you all join me in the gym then we shall work out what is happening next. My group, please show Clarissa's group to the gym; I shall join you all in a moment."

I wondered over to Alec, Izzy and Max and it was the happiest I had seen the two in a while. "Hey Clary" he said as he looked up at me. "Hey Alec" I replied. It was all I could manage. With the reunion going on all I could think back to was my brother and it was consuming my thoughts. Tears started brimming in my eyes before I quickly wiped them away and then said, "Well we should get to the gym then." They all nodded so I started walking and wondered what Jace would say to everyone.

* * *

The gym looked exactly how I remembered it. The wooden floorboards creaked as I walked along them to find a seat. As it turns out I didn't have to; Jace had already saved me one. Once I sat down on the plastic blue chairs Jace whispered, "Are you okay?" I nodded but replied with, "Aren't you supposed to be on the stage?" He shook his head," No Simon is starting for me." It took a couple of seconds but I soon gasped, just as I had when I saw Alec, and asked Jace, "Wait, Simon as in Simon Lewis?" He was grinning as he answered, "Yep, that's the one." I was about to get up and go find him when he walked out onto the stage. He looked different from when I last saw him, little over a year ago…

 _A car honked outside my bedroom window. With a grin on my face I ran downstairs, grabbed a slice of toast and sprinted out the door. My ride and best friend was waiting for me. "Hey Iz," I said as I slide into the front passenger seat. "Hey Clary," she replied. The whole journey to school only took about 10 minutes and before I knew it she had pulled into a car parking space and we walking out to greet Simon, my other best friend and Izzy's boyfriend. Although Izzy and I were also close, I had known Simon for longer and Izzy couldn't compete with that. There was a point when she was jealous of me but once I established that I didn't like Simon we were all good and 'Sizzy' was born (don't look at me, Izzy chose the ship name)._

 _I met Simon when I was just 5 years old. We were in the same year at school and he was the only one who would play with me, it seems a little silly when you put it like that but I'm glad my five-year-old self stuck with him as I don't know what I'd be if he wasn't there. Simon caught up with us when we strolled through the entrance of the school. He gave Izzy a quick kiss before telling me, "Clary, you know you love me…" Seeing what he was doing I replied, "What do you want Simon?" With puppy dog eyes on his face he said, "Well my mum won't let me go out tomorrow for some 'family time' so I'm afraid I can't make it to your birthday" I felt annoyed now. Sure I see him almost every day but still, it was my eighteenth birthday and I wasn't prepared for him to miss it. I was so annoyed that I stormed off to my first lesson without replying to him._

I have regretted being angry at him for so long now that I was relieved I would be able to make it up to him later today. He walked down the stairs off the stage and with every step he made I could feel my heart pounding. One Beat. Two Beats. Three Beats. I couldn't take it any longer; I sprinted out of my chair and into his unsuspecting arms. "Hey Fray," he whispered into my ear. Everything felt right again, even if it was just for this second, I felt as if I got a little lighter.

* * *

The whole introduction took about an hour and then we were sent off in groups to a place to rest. I was in a group which consisted of Jace, Alec, Izzy, Simon, Max and I. Max was supposed to go with the other children but he couldn't be separated from Alec and Izzy so he just came with us.

Jace took us down multiple hallways that used to familiar to us until we reached our sleeping areas. Izzy and Max were taken into Alec's room and I had to share with Jace as there were no other rooms and everyone considered us to be the 'leaders'. His room was pristine white and only contained two personal items. The first was a picture of him, Alec, Izzy and Max and the second was a photo of his mum and dad. Both were heavily damaged and I was surprised that he managed to keep those throughout all this time.

My side of the room was as pristine as his and contained a blanket and pillow to sleep on. This was what beds consisted of now; I couldn't remember the last time that I had slept on a proper bed. It was a privilege that had to be lost when the outbreak began. I set down my backpack on the floor and sat down to take in what had just happened. The whole gang was back together and everyone was with me again; everyone…everyone except Jon.

 _The Phantoms were closing in on us. With every breath, I could hear them getting closer. "Jon," I said whilst shaking him, "Jon, we need to get out of here" He nodded and replied, "Grab Izzy and Max, I'll be right behind you." I didn't want to leave him but I had no choice, he had already left._

I felt Jace sit down beside me. He didn't say a word and in all honesty, I wasn't ready to speak, but he gave me comfort in a time when I needed someone there. I rested my head on his shoulder and felt the tears fall out my eyes and onto his t-shirt. I felt myself drifting off to sleep after a while and closed my tired eyes. Suddenly I felt movement and realise that Jace must be picking me up to place me in my makeshift bed. He lay me down gently and whispered, "Night Clary" before my eyes went pitch black and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **AN: I am sorry that I wasn't able to get another chapter up by September but I hope that this makes up for it.**

 **In this chapter, we saw a snippet of Jon's death and in later chapters we will see the full version of this flashback. (Also, sorry if you hadn't worked out that that was why Jon was no longer with the group).**

 **Quote of the day:**

' **Everybody is a genius. But if you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree, it will live its whole life believing that he is stupid'-Albert Einstein**

 **X**


	7. The supply run

**AN: I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year and are making a good start to 2017 (although we are nearly half was through the year already). I will try to get more chapters up but I cannot make any promises as this is a busy year of my life.**

 **Flashbacks are in italics.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or any references which may be used in the story.**

 **Summary**

 **When the phantoms came to the earth they destroyed almost everyone and everything in their path. However, some survived and split into their own survival groups. They called themselves the 'Phantom Seekers' and were determined to save their world. Jace and Clary were the leaders of these groups and the only thing they hated more than each other were the phantoms themselves. So, what happens when they are forced to combine forces to find a cure and stop what would be the extinction of the human race? Will they still hate each other at the start of their new lives or would other feelings have evolved amidst all the madness?**

* * *

 **PHANTOM SEEKERS**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **CLARY POV**

 _Thud thud. The sound of my pounding heart was all I could hear as I grabbed Max and ran. I could faintly make out the sounds of the phantoms but my mind focused solely on getting Max to safety. That's what was going through my head; get Max to safety, get Jon. As soon as I reached our safe zone I left Max with Izzy and sprinted back to find Jon. The phantoms had closed in on him and I could tell that he wasn't going to last much longer. He lifted his head up and his green eyes stared into mine whispering run before the phantoms consumed him. He was one of them now and the person who I knew and loved was gone._

"Clary, Clary, wake up" Jace said whilst shaking me. My body was drenched in sweat and my breathing was fast and irregular. Jace had a concerned look on his face and it was one of the first times that I had seen him so nervous. "What happened?" I asked. "You were shaking and screaming NO really loudly" he replied. He must have seen me have my nightmare about Jon. It wasn't the first time I had had it and it made me think that maybe if I had gone back sooner he would still be here. He wasn't really gone but there was no way of getting the real Jon back.

"Sorry, I was having a nightmare but I'm okay now" I said to get him to drop the subject. The uncertainty remained in his eyes but he left me and said that I would see him next at breakfast. My stomach rumbled at the thought; I hadn't had a proper breakfast in so long and I knew that it would be good to get a proper meal.

* * *

It was now noon and we were getting ready for a well needed supply run. Jace and I had both decided to go and let off some steam before we had to go back to being the leaders that everyone expects us to be. Weapons of all shapes and sizes lined the walls. I was tempted to try a different weapon but in the end I decided to stick with my trusted hunting knife. Jace lifted a large sword off the wall from in front of me and it made me wonder where they managed to get all the weapons from; we certainly didn't have this wide of a selection at our old base.

Jace and I made our way over to the front of the school with our weapons held tightly against our sides. A small group of people, who were dressed the same as us with weapons attached to their sides, were already waiting for us there. Fighters from both mine and Jace's groups were mixed together. Izzy and Alec were stood at the front of the group acting as temporary leaders until we got there.

"This should be a regular mission that we have done many times before but never underestimate the phantoms. I want you all to be focused and not get distracted by the new people surrounding you. We must get these supplies but if it is too dangerous I will not hesitate to abandon the mission, so do not be surprised if you hear me shout." Jace said as he briefed the group. They all nodded in agreement and started to move towards the door. Everyone was silent and focused so the only sound that you could hear was the thump of boots against the tiled floor as we marched towards our target.

Once we were outside the building, being surrounded by my old schoolmates made me feel like I was the old Clary. The one who wasn't responsible for many people's lives, the one who hadn't lost her family and the one who didn't kill. Past Clary would be ashamed of who I had become but we all did what we had to do to survive. If I didn't know that their minds and the person they once were had vanished, then I would feel more regret about what I did.

* * *

Flashing, degrading lights loomed in front of us to tell us that we had reached our destination. The old petrol station had definitely seen better days and was only stocked with a few select items that hadn't already been taken. "I want you all to grab as much as you can and meet me back here in five minutes!" Jace shouted to everyone.

I walked up to an isle of tins and found some cans of soup that would still be okay to have. I also found some canned fish but before I was able to pick them up a loud scream broke the silence. I dropped the supplies that we in my arms and rushed forwards towards the sound to find a girl I didn't know with blood dripping down her arms. Her blonde hair was fluttered in the wind as a sea of phantoms surrounded her. My first instinct was to throw my knife at some of them but Jace's tanned arm stopped me. I was about to protest when a wooden arrow whooshed past my face and embedded itself into the phantoms that was about to change the girl. A dozen more arrows flew past me in quick succession, each of them hitting their intended target. Once a pool of a gel like substance lay on the floor, Alec jumped down from the top of the building and begun to pick his arrows off the floor.

Jace patted him of the back and then turned to the crowd of people that had gathered behind us and said with authority, "Everyone grab what you have and start heading back now. This part of the mission is over!" I quickly grabbed my cans of soup and fish and rushed back over to the girl. Alec and Jace had helped her up and were now putting a bandage on her arm. It was not certain whether it would be enough to change the girl but we had to proceed as if she was going to.

Back inside our base the girl had been taken to the medical room and we had dropped off all our supplies. I knew that we could no longer collect supplies from there so many scouting missions will have to be carried out to find new possible areas to collect supplies in. Jace had installed a large map of our area in the meeting room and the first thing he did was cross of the petrol station. A dozen cross' were scattered across the map which meant supply runs were going to get a lot harder.

* * *

As I was about to enter my room I felt a large weight barrel into my legs. I sprung around in full defence mode but it was only Max. His arms were wrapped tightly around my legs and he had sat himself down on the floor to make it impossible for me to move. "Please don't leave again Clary," he exclaimed, "I've only just got back my family, I don't want to lose it again." My heart broke for Max, he was just a kid caught up in a problem that was created by the adults. In fact, most of us were. Only a handful of adults had survived with it being easier for kids to run away fast and hide in smaller spaces.

"I can't promise that I'll never leave again Max, but I promise that I will always return to you" I told him. His face fell as I knew that was not the answer he was hoping for. "Will you read to me please?" he questioned. I nodded and he led me into his room which he shared with his siblings. Max got out the book that he always took with him, even when we had to move places it was the one thing that he made sure he always brought with him. When I asked him about it once he said that it was his brothers favourite book and Max was going to give it to him as a gift on the day of my birthday party, the day it all went wrong.

"Are you ready Max?" I asked. He nodded and so I began, " _It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair…"_

* * *

 **AN: This chapter has been a long wait but I hope you enjoyed it. The quote at the end is the opening line from Charles Dickens' A Tale Of Two Cities (which I do not own) and I hope you could tell that the brother he was going to give it to was Jace.**

 **Also have you heard All Time Low's new album! It is amazing and if you haven't heard it I strongly recommend that you listen to it.**

 **Again, sorry that this took so long, life got in the way.**

' **The pain of parting is nothing compared to the joy of meeting again'- Charles Dickens**

 **X**


	8. The Hybrid

**AN: I think this is the fastest update that I've done so I hope you like it. I can't update this fast all the time but as it is now the holidays for me, hopefully I will be able to post more chapters.**

 **Flashbacks are in italics.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or any references which may be used in the story.**

 **Summary**

 **When the phantoms came to the earth they destroyed almost everyone and everything in their path. However, some survived and split into their own survival groups. They called themselves the 'Phantom Seekers' and were determined to save their world. Jace and Clary were the leaders of these groups and the only thing they hated more than each other were the phantoms themselves. So, what happens when they are forced to combine forces to find a cure and stop what would be the extinction of the human race? Will they still hate each other at the start of their new lives or would other feelings have evolved amidst all the madness?**

* * *

 **PHANTOM SEEKERS**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **JACE POV**

The medical room was just as cold and uninviting as it was when this was a school. The one-way glass gave me a clear view into the room and to Kelly. She was the girl who was partly bitten and I was monitoring her closely to see if she would turn. My arms were crossed across my chest and my face was pulled into a frown as I saw that she was beginning to change. Light footsteps approached me and continued until they stood directly beside me. A flash of red told me that it was Clary. With a frown also appearing on her delicate face, she put a reassuring arm around my shoulders as if to tell me that it wasn't my fault. It was. I was in charge of the mission and I should have gotten everyone out of there when I first saw the danger. Instead I was too focused on Clary to notice anyone else. Why wouldn't it be my fault?

As if sensing my thoughts, Clary wrapped both of her arms around me in a tight hug and whispered, "It was not your fault Jace." I still had doubts but I wrapped my arms around her petite body and put my head in her fiery locks. She was a light shining through the darkness of my mind and she made me feel as if everything was going to be alright.

A growl as loud as that of a tiger ripped through the peacefulness of the air and brought me back into the real world. Kelly was crouched on top of the bed and I was surprised as to what I saw. One of her eyes was her normal blue, but the other was red. I couldn't believe it! She was half human, half phantom! Even though she could not see me, she looked me in the eyes through the glass and whispered "Help." I could see that she was struggling to stay in control of her mind. Through the walkie-talkie that was situated on my hips, which was the only piece of technology that we could get working, I screamed "Alec!" and ran into the room.

When Alec arrived, I had managed to pin down her arms and had been successful in getting her to not bite me. Alec grabbed her legs whilst Clary, who had entered the room with Alec, grabbed some sedatives and injected them into Kelly's arm. It worked and while she was knocked out Alec and I tied her arms and legs to the bed to prevent her from moving when she woke up.

"What happened?" Alec questioned once we had caught our breath. "Kelly, she was bitten but was never able to be turned and now she has become both us and them" I replied. He looked at me in disbelief but when he saw her eyes and recalled what had happened I knew that he believed me. Clary tapped me on the arm and handed me a tube. I knew then what she wanted me to do. I knelt beside Kelly and inserted a needle into her arm so that I could take a blood sample. With a sigh of relief, I knew that I was suddenly much closer to finding a cure and by the look in everyone else's eyes, they knew it too.

* * *

Once inside my room I got to work adding the blood to my research. The thought of saving many people drove me forwards and it was a couple of days before I was forced to emerge from my room again. The weekly meeting had arrived and I knew that everyone was anticipating what I would say this time.

Luke sat at the head of the table and next to him was Clary, who I could tell was eager about my findings. Opposite Luke and Clary sat Alec and Magnus and next to Alec was his sister Izzy who had not left her brother's side since she found him. I took my seat at the wooden table opposite Simon who, like all the others that surrounded him, had an eager look upon his face. Everyone's heads snapped up when they heard my chair scrape against the floor and I hoped that they would not be too disappointed when they found out that I had not made any new discoveries yet and that it may take weeks, months or maybe even years to make this cure that was so desperately needed.

"So, the blood sample will definitely help but I am not there yet and I have no idea how much longer it will take to find this cure" I told them. As I was speaking I could see everyone's faces drop and I knew that my failure had disappointed them all. My face dropped and I started making myself smaller as everyone shouted over the top of each other. I thought that no one would notice me, but Clary did. "Jace it is not your fault," she emphasised, "So we should all stop shouting and find a way to help Jace!" Immediately I could tell that they all felt ashamed of what they were doing and they all stopped shouting at each other and looked at me. Despite being popular in school, I didn't like the attention that being leader brought me and having everyone staring at me made me feel very uncomfortable.

"Right, I suggest that we all take turns in helping Jace with his research and we set up a schedule to make it go faster" Luke said. I was a good idea but I felt like they were just trying to babysit me. I nodded though and we all started to make a schedule of who would be helping me and when. It took nearly an hour but when we were done everyone had a spot and I felt as if my research would progress much faster.

* * *

It was the night after the meeting and now it was Clary's turn to help me. We walked side by side up to my room and as we were walking my hand slipped into hers and I felt electricity shoot up my body when our fingers interlace. A blush rose up on both of our faces but we didn't do or say anything throughout the rest of our walk. Once inside my room we immediately sprung apart and got to work looking at the blood through my ageing microscope.

We added different types of bacteria to the sample but nothing was happening that would signal that the blood had no traces of phantom in it. I sighed in frustration and lay back on the cold floor. Clary joined me and we stared up at the stars through the skylight in the ceiling. I turned my head towards Clary and looked at her as she became fascinated with the stars above our heads.

After a few minutes, she noticed me staring at her and turned her head towards mine. As our eyes met she whispered "What are you looking at? The beautiful sky is up there." "I'm admiring the most beautiful person in the room" I replied. She blushed and turned her head back towards the sky. I didn't know what was happening but I liked it. I started feeling something for Clary and it scared me. I had never felt like this before and I wasn't sure whether Clary felt the same way. We used to hate each other when we were part of two separate groups.

Under the light of the stars, and with Clary and I wrapped up in each other's arms on the floor, we fell into a deep sleep that surprisingly for me, contained no nightmares.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you liked this chapter and the growing relationship between Clary and Jace. Their relationship will begin to progress even further as the story grows.**

 **Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you liked the story so far and this new chapter. If you have any suggestions I will be happy to hear them and please follow, favourite, and review this story-it really makes my day!**

 **Also, despite all the bad events happening recently, you still have to be happy and move on with your lives. Do not live in fear, life will find a way of working out. So please go buy the Artists for Grenfell song 'Bridge over troubled water' as all the money goes towards the charity to help residents recover from the tragedy.**

 **Quote of the day:**

' **Be not afraid of life. Believe that life is worth living, and your belief will help create the fact'- William James**

 **X**


End file.
